


3am

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Really super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wednesday now and Mickey isn’t even going to try and sleep until Ian is curled up in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 3am by Chiodos and somehow it made me think of this? idek.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYOyjpTQv7Y
> 
> This is really super short!

It’s 3am on a Wednesday morning and Mickey Milkovich is wide awake, lying alone in bed and under the covers. His eyes are closed and his body is relaxed and his phone is on the bedside table where he’d placed it ten minutes before. Ian is working late tonight. There was some kind of event at the bar he works part time at and he’d taken the opportunity to work an extra shift since they needed the money.

It’s fucking pathetic, really, but Mickey sees no reason to deny it at this point in his life, both him and Ian know that he can’t sleep unless the redhead’s curled up (or more likely sprawled without even a hint of grace) somewhere in their bed, preferably somewhere close. He stopped trying to pretend a long time ago now.

Mickey’s wide awake on a Wednesday morning and when he hears the front door open and someone quietly shuffling in, he lets out a deep sigh and allows himself to smile just a bit. Ian’s home again.

He follows Ian’s movements with his ears, he heads to the kitchenette and Mickey hears the tap run, the clink of a glass, Ian’s footsteps take him to the bathroom and five minutes later they _finally_ lead him to the bedroom. Mickey lies there as he listens to the rustle of clothes as Ian gets changed, he knows that Mickey is awake, but he’s trying to be quiet anyway, for some fucking reason.

The bed dips as Ian crawls under the covers and shuffles towards him, and when he’s close enough, Mickey reaches an arm out and curls it around Ian’s shoulders as he turns to face him, bringing his arm up to rest his head on his hand. He sighs contently as they tangle their legs together and Ian shifts a little closer, placing his hand on the arm Mickey has underneath his head and Mickey brings his other arm from his shoulders to wrap around Ian’s waist. Ian shuffles a little closer still, his nose practically touching Mickey’s, and Mickey feels like he can finally get some fucking sleep.

“Night, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on tumblr (and send me prompts if you like :P )[grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
